Chronicles of Wardens Season I(RUS)
by InfernalAmbassador
Summary: Сделайте глубокий вдох, потому что вы собираетесь погрузиться в другую реальность! Совершенно новая фан-история по вселенной Destiny подготовила новый драматический сценарий предательств, союзов, а также битв в мире после того, как что-то произошло... Новые персонажи. Новые враги. Новые легенды. История разделена на Сезоны и Главы. Destiny @ Bungie Chronicles @ InfernalAmbassador


/СЮЖЕТ/ВСЕЛЕННОЙ/

/ПЕРВЫЙ/СЕЗОН/

/НАЧАЛО/ТРМС/ВЛКР-RSPN-N7546/ЭЛЛАДА_КРАТЕР/МАРС/

/НАЧАЛО/

И настанет день суровый,

Для человечества последний,

И сомкнётся Город вечный.

Круг Скверны бессменный

Долго крутится Тьмой.

Нет Судьбы без заботы,

В которой не бывать войной,

Что заставит жить в охоте.

/СТОП СТОП СТОП/

/КОНЕЦ/ТРМС/ВЛКР-RSPN-N7546/ЭЛЛАДА_КРАТЕР/МАРС/

Протокол Валькор, Изречение из Марсианской Летописи глава XV.

Началом вселенной Хроник является взрыв Странника артиллерией Распутина (Rasputin), последнего выжившего военного ИИ (Warmind), который сам не наводил и не стрелял в него.

Вместе с ним – и Город, последний оплот человечества: взрыв не оставил его как исключение. Это событие назвали Инцидентом (Incident). Последствия были колоссального масштаба: человечество отбросило на стартовую позицию. Иными словами, технологии не возродить, разве что были чертежи устройств.

Прошло 20 лет после Инцидента. Война, которая велась целое время, была выиграна врагами человечества, такие как: Одержимые, Падшие, Улей, Кабал и Вексы. Но не всё потеряно.

Человечество распространилось по всему земному шару в надежде отыскать пристанище. Вслед за ними и образовались государства, основанные Оружейниками (Founders).

Из них были известны четыре: это Королевство Хакке(Häkke), Республика Омолон(Omolon), Федерация Сурос(SUROS) и Империя Вейст(Veist). Были и другие творцы войны. Это Даито(Daito), Кассоид(Cassoid), Текс Механика(Tex Mechanica), Хвостов(Khvostov), ИКЕЛ(IKELOS), Кракс/Л'омар(Crux/L'omar) и Нэйдир(NADIR).

Великая Четвёрка, а именно: Хакке, Омолон, Сурос и Вейст, была почти непобедимой, точнее уступая главному Уравнителю Системы, Распутину. Они взяли под опеку вторичных Оружейников, но это не было монополией. Четвёрка распространилась по Солнечной системе, деля планеты между собой.

Выжившие народы стали отстраивать новые цели для будущего. Выжившие единицы после Инцидента Стражи (Guardians), воины Света в прошлом, «переродились» в Надзирателей (Wardens), воинов, обладающих новой магией и способностями.

/КЛАССЫ_НАДЗИРАТЕЛЕЙ(WARDEN_CLASSES)

v Фантом (англ. Phantom). Механика класса состоит в скрытности. Их задача – нейтрализация врага и разведка в тылу.

v Техник (англ. Technic). Их задача – обеспечение отряда техподдержкой Майкрософта, сооружение защитных инфраструктур.

v Дрифтер (англ. Drifter). Главный приоритет – образование порталов – кратчайших путей через пространство. Также они хорошие разведчики и убийцы.

v Колосс (англ. Colossus). Прикрытие отряда шквалом, нападение на врага, удержание территории – всё это идёт к Колоссу. Без них – отряда слова нет.

v Ведьмак (англ. Witcher). Кому нужен медик, если Ведьмак может «нашаманить» барьер против урона? Кому нужна подмога, если Ведьмак сделает это за вас, послав орду из энерго-проэкций?

v Авангард (англ. Vanguard). Многофункциональный, тактичный, этот класс только для опытных Надзирателей. Система разработана под мастерское владение как хищник.

У каждого класса есть специализации, которые подходят под определённую ситуацию. Надзиратель может пользоваться одной за время операции. Их подразделяют на виды урона.

/ВИДЫ_УРОНА

v Энергия Молнии (англ. Arc). Это обычное электричество. Сильна против электроники и смертельна для кибернетики. Отличается сине-голубым цветом молний.

v Энергия Солнца (англ. Solar). Тепловое воздействие на врага даёт весьма неплохие результаты. Красно-оранжевый цвет – цвет огня.

v Энергия Пустоты (англ. Void). Другими словами, это космическая энергия. Она может стереть любого. Темно-фиолетовый цвет – цвет смерти для врага.

v Энергия Веном (англ. Venom). Это ядовитая энергия. В её состав входят яды, смертельные для врагов. Сам владелец не отравляется. Светло-зелёный цвет – цвет хищника.

v Энергия Кибер-чумы (англ. Cyber-Plague). В её основу легла технология SIVA, изобретённая ещё в Золотом Веке. Это паразит. Чёрно-красный цвет – цвет жизни.

v Кинетическая энергия (англ. Kinetic). Простое влияние на врага с помощью физического урона. Не имеет цвета.

/ОСНОВНЫЕ_РАСЫ_НАДЗИРАТЕЛЕЙ

В основном Надзиратели – люди, но бывают и другие представители рас

v Экзо (англ. Exo) – человекоподобные роботы (андроиды). Они имеют собственный контролируемый разум, однако они не могут (или, по крайней мере) убить человека (законы робототехники, привет!). Как получили Энергию Света – не понятно. В прошлом их создавали люди. Классы – все.

v Падшие (англ. Fallen) – «четырёхрукие эфирогрызы». Они Эликсни (их более, научное название). Пришельцы, пираты по профессии. Раньше они были объединены в Дома, хотя это так и есть. Одни являются врагами, другие служат Империи. Классы - все.

v Фреймы (англ. Frames) – это Экзо, только примитивные. Как и Экзо, они тоже созданы человеком. Часть из них служат Империи, часть из них – враги. Классы - все.

v Псионы (англ. Psions) – грубо говоря, «гуманоидоциклопы». Они – ходячие компьютеры (ну то есть умные, да). Сильнее всего они в энергоспособностях и технологиях. Это Ведьмаки, Техники, Фантомы, Дрифтеры и Авангарды.

v Интеллект (англ. Intellekt) – «кибер-душа», вселяющаяся в электронику или в органику, если умеет. Обладает сильной памятью. В основном это Техники, Авангарды, Дрифтеры и Ведьмаки.

Вместе с ними появилась и новая угроза: вернулась Тьма, поглотив множество Стражей и обратив их против человечества, вернулись старые враги и вдобавок к ним разгорелся костёр войны между людьми.


End file.
